It's Too Hot
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: It's the hottest day in Forks and Jacob feels like he's dying. Edward, on the other hand, knows how to cool him off. Well, maybe heat him up a bit more.
1. Chapter 1

**ELLO! This is my first Jakeward fic I think. I have a story that I have about them getting together, but it's on a stall right now. The same with Leah and Alice, but for some strange reason I can't make chapter stories. I haven't finished one story I've started. All of them are lucky to make it past the third chapter. Okay, I'm babbling. I'll leave you to your reading.**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: This is close to a M rated, but not there.**

**Summary: It's the hottest day in Forks and Jacob feels like he's dying. Edward, on the other hand, know how to cool him off. Well, maybe heat him up a bit more.**

* * *

><p>"Okay. I know I'm usually burning up, but this is just ridiculous!" I opened my eyes to glance at the boy who yelled. He was lying shirtless under probably four or five fans to keep cool. I chuckled and he glared at me from the floor.<p>

"It's not that hot, Jacob." I said. The glare intensified.

"Not to you since you're your own air conditioner. Me, on the other hand, am a heat raging furnace." Jacob snapped. I smirked at him. Today was one of the hottest days in Forks. A whole eighty degrees today. That's the hottest it's been in years.

"It's times like this when I'm glad I'm an air conditioner." I mused. Jacob groaned and closed his eyes. I shook my head, but I was feeling sympathetic for my wolf. It was hot enough with the wolf gene in him, but he must be dying. I immediately perked up at an idea. I stood up and walked over to him. Jacob didn't open his eyes until I straddled his hips.

"What are you doing, Edward?" he asked. I heard the curiosity and excitement in his thoughts. I smirked at him and kissed his neck. I placed butterfly kisses up to his ear.

"You want me to cool you down, puppy?" I whispered in his ear. Immediately, Jacob grabbed my hips and shook with excitement. I read his thoughts and what I saw pleased me. I slowly moved my mouth down to his collar bone. I nibbled it and Jacob moaned.

"I'm waiting for an answer." I mumbled against his skin. My only answer was a low, dog-like whine. I chuckled at him as his grip on my hips got tighter. I leaned back up and placed my hands on his naked chest.

"Edward." Jacob whined. I smirked at him and shook my head. I slowly started rubbing his chest receiving whimpers and sighs.

"C'mon, puppy. You've got to give me something better than that." I said. I kissed, nipped, and licked on his neck and chest until I started receiving more and more whines. I continued to tease him with a smirk on my face. Finally, having enough torture, Jacob growled like a wolf and flipped us over so that I was underneath him.

"Who's the puppy now? Or should I say kitten?" Jacob said. I mewed and he growled at me, trying to show me who was boss. He leaned down and crashed his lips on mine. I moaned in is mouth and he took the time the slip his tongue into my mouth. I wrestled with him before Jacob pulled on my hair causing me to moan.

"Like that?" Jake rasped, his voices heavy with lust. I opened my eyes to find his eyes black as coal. He pulled my hair again and I moaned louder this time.

"Oh God, Jake." I groaned under him as he sucked on my neck. Jacob chuckled darkly.

"Not God, baby. More like Alpha." he said. I smirked at him.

"Then show me, oh mighty Alpha, who's the boss in this relationship." I taunted. Jacob bit at the nape of my neck. I grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't worry. I will."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the closest to a M rated fic I'm probably gonna get. I read M rated, but I don't write it from my own reasons. Review! Should I make a sequel to this with the other wolves or just leave it like this.<strong>


	2. SEQUAL

THE SEQUAL IS OUT! YAY! It's femslash with Lealice so you don't have to read that if you don't want to. JASETH IS NEXT!WAHOOO! I'M HIGH ON SUGAR RIGHT NOW SO EXCUSE ME FO THE CAPS! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO, BUT TALK TO YOU PEOPLE! - *is pulled off computer by a can*


End file.
